


The King Wears the Crown [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin straddles Arthur, Naked Butt, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of throne sex, a bit of crowns, a bit of butts, a bit of everything, really</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Wears the Crown [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for an anonymous art request on tumblr, although to be honest I probably would have gotten around to drawing it anyway, seeing as how this is pretty much a collection of my favorite things.

 

This can be found on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/41144399382/well-it-looks-like-youve-cottoned-onto-my)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
